Foes of Jacky Faber
This page contains everyone whom Jacky has had trouble with in the series. In London *'Lieutenant Harry Flashby:' Jacky's arch-nemesis. An officer and eventual Intelligence agent for the British, Flashby first recognizes Jacky at a party in Dovecote, and is the first to let her know that her exploits have gained her fame as the world-renowned "Jack-a-Roe." He thereafter attempts to rape her, and though he is foiled, he becomes a consistent nuisance throughout the remainder of the books, at first attempting petty revenge, and later going so far as to give false testimony in order to see her hanged. His obsession with Jacky and his skill at escaping his fate make him the longest-lasting and most central villain in the series. *'Cornelius Muck': a corpse seller in London. During her time as a street urchin, Jacky is most scared of Muck as he is the one who sold her little sister, Penny, to the anatomist, Doctor Grave. Muck is also the one who killed the Rooster Charlie. He is pressed into the Wolverine's crew with Jacky. She is the only one who recognizes him, as he lets his beard grow out and assumes the name Asa Horner. After Captain Scrogg's death, Jacky tells the crew about his previous profession as a corpse seller, and Muck is murdered. *[[Carr and Boyd|'Carr and Boyd']]: Two stone-faced officers who work for Intelligence. The duo often appears to apprehend Jacky for whomever the First Lord is. *'Mrs. Fletcher': Jaimy's mother, who greatly dislikes Jacky, thinking that she is not a good match for her son. When Jacky ties to catch up with her betrothed in "Under the Jolly Roger", Mrs. Fletcher treats her most unfriendly, telling her that Jaimy doesn't love her. She throws Jacky out of the house as a common strumpet. *'Pigger O'Tool:' the head of a rival gang of street urchins in London, the Shankies. They get into frequent fights with the Rooster Charlie gang. Pigger is Jacky's childhood nemesis, and he resurfaces later as the head of a fire company/gang in Boston. On the Dolphin *'Bill Sloat': a common seaman on the HMS Dolphin. ''He takes interest in Jacky from the beginning and hints at sexual interest several times. When he discovers Jacky sleeping alone in a rope locker, he attempts to rape her, even though he does not know she is a girl at the time. Jacky stabs him with her shiv and he falls overboard to his death. *'Alexander Bliffil:' a midshipman on the HMS ''Dolphin known to bully those in positions below him. He is jealous of Jacky who can read and write, while he cannot. Because of this, he beats her so badly that she receives a scar above her eyebrow, which causes it to permanently grow in white. Bliffil later becomes an Intelligence Officer for the Admiralty and continues to antagonize Jacky until ''The Mark of the Golden Dragon'', when he is hunted down by James Emerson Fletcher. In Boston *'Clarissa Worthington Howe': one of Jacky's fellow students at the Lawson Peabody School for Young Girls, who initially despises Jacky because she is a "common, low-born Tory," but harbors a certain jealousy for Jacky's free and easy lifestyle. She and Jacky share one of the most complex relationships in the series. *'Reverend Richard Mather': the spiritual adviser at the Lawson Peabody School who convinces himself that Jacky has the spirit of the devil inside of her. Having murdered another girl for the same reasons, he tries to kill Jacky, thinking that will rid her of the demon. Mather often communicates with his dead grandfather, Cotton Mather, a leading figure during the Salem Witch Trials. *'Mrs. Shinn': the leader of Boston's Temperance Union, who dislikes Jacky for operating a tavern, which Shinn and her zealots consider to be the behavior of a "whore" and the work of the devil. Shinn is based on Carrie Nation. *'Constable Wiggins': the constable in Boston, who arrests Jacky for showing a female limb in public. He is shown to be a consistent bumbler, but his hatred for Jacky persists for several years. *'Captain Warren': the boss of the Sons of Boston fire company. Warren hates Jacky for importing Irish immigrants, and attacks the Lorelei Lee when it comes into port. *'Pyro Johnny': a demented henchman of Pigger O'Toole, and the righthand man of the Free Men's fire company. Johnny's role is to sabotage the other fire companies, culminating in his attempt to torch Jacky's precious Lorelei Lee. *'Dobbs': the handyman at the Lawson Peabody and one of the first to find out about Jacky's tattoo. He forcibly removes Jacky's earring, and she thereafter refers to him as "the vile Dobbs." Dobbs later sells out the Lawson Peabody girls to a group of slavers. *'Beadle and Strunk:' two thugs that capture Jacky and deliver her to Reverend Mather in Curse of the Blue Tattoo. *'Bartholomew Simon': Sin-Kay's slaving partner, who does not join the crew of the Bloodhound. Once the girls escape and return home, Simon is hunted down and hanged by Clarissa's family. On the Bloodhound *'Sin-Kay:' the ringleader of the slave grab in Boston. He develops especially antagonistic relationships with Jacky and Clarissa, and desires the respect of the rest of the crew. *'Sammy Nettles:' a boy aboard the Bloodhound who ''constantly makes sexual advances toward the girls. Nettles is also the one who first discovers the girls' plans of escape, after spying through a hole in the wall. *'Captain Blodgett: the captain of the Bloodhound, ''who whips Jacky. During the girls' flight, Jacky duels him and is stabbed in the thigh. She escapes, and Blodgett goes down with his ship. His body is eaten by sharks. *'Dunphy: 'the first mate aboard the ''Bloodhound. He is shot with an arrow by one of the Dianas and eaten by sharks when the Bloodhound sinks. *'''Chubbuck: the Bo's'un on the Bloodhound. ''He is shot with arrows by Katy Deere and eaten by sharks when the ''Bloodhound sinks. *'Caruthers:' a bully onboard the Bloodhound. In France *'Jardineaux:' The French operative of the British Intelligence office in France. He is part of the ruse that keeps Jacky from being beheaded, playing the role of the judge. When Jacky is forced to become a British spy in ''My Bonny Light Horseman'','' Jardineaux is her ''control. He first sets her up as a prostitute at a dance parlor in order to get information from Générale de Groote. When Jacky blows her cover, he intends to send her with the army as laundress/prostitute, but she manages to convince him, that she would be put to better use as a messenger. After her stay with the army is over, Jaradineaux wants to execute Jacky for real, since she didn't kill Napoleon when she had the chance. *'Major Levesque:' An officer in the French army. After Jacky is put in charge of the Clodhoppers, he makes fun of her and her division. When she demands satisfaction, he spanks her in front of everyone and she is forced to apologize. Jacky manages to get back at him later on, by fleecing him at a game of Blackjack. *'Major Papen:' a Prussian military officer whose men apprehend Jacky while the latter is delivering vital documents to Napoleon in My Bonny Light Horseman. In the American Wilderness * The [[Beam Brothers|'Beam Brothers']]: A family of Bible-thumping hicks who tar and feather Jacky for keeping "colored" people as friends. * [[Mike Fink|'Mike Fink']]: A legendary keelboat pilot and American folk hero. Jacky steals his boat and tricks him into signing a bill of sales in ''Mississippi Jack'', and he vows to kill her. In the Florida Keys * [[Juan Carlos Cisneros y Siquieros|'Juan Carlos Cisneros y Siquieros']]: Spanish Lieutenant onboard the San Cristobal, who sexually harasses Jacky and forces her crew to pay bribe money in exchange for safe passage between Havana and the Keys. * [[El Feo|'El Feo']]: Pirate and mutinous First Mate to Flaco Jiminez. Seeks the gold from Jacky's mission for himself. In Spain * [[Carmelita Gomez|'Carmelita Gomez']]: a student of artist Francisco Goya. When Jacky is taken into Estudio Goya, Carmelita immediately hates her, and plans her undoing. * The Spanish Inquisition: a small group of Inquisitors in Madrid who take Jacky captive on a tip from Carmelita. The ringleaders of this particular group - Fra Gilberto, Bruno, and Ignacius - are killed by Pablo Montoya and his guerrillas. On Cape Cod * [[Udo von Arndt|'Udo von Arndt']]:' a member of the Montessori Circus who plans on ripping everyone off once the circus becomes financially successful. His plan involves kidnapping Jacky, whom he threatens to feed to tigers if anyone should follow him. * [[Emil Mussler|'Emil Mussler]]: a German dwarf and the henchman of Udo von Arndt. In Burma * [[Ohnmar|'Ohnmar']]: a badmash who oppresses a small fishing village, and whose small ship Jacky covets. * Burmese Pirates: a small crew of unnamed ruffians who kidnap Jacky and Sidrah after an earthquake in Rangoon. They toss Jacky overboard, only to be later sunk by the Nancy B. Alsop, commanded by Jacky herself. On the High Seas * [[LaFievre|'LaFievre']]: 'one of the pirates the ''Dolphin is searching for in Bloody Jack. He captures Jacky and nearly hangs her, which results in a scar caused by the noose. He is killed when the crew of the Dolphin rescues Jacky, and his head is hung from the bowsprit. * [[Ruger|'''Ruger]]: the First Mate and eventual Captain of the Lorelei Lee during the voyage to deliver two hundred female convicts, including Jacky, to the penal colony on Botany Bay. Ruger becomes obsessed with Jacky, and the conflict splits the entire crew. * [[Elizabeth Barnsley|'Elizabeth Barnsley']]: a brothel madam and convict imprisoned on the Lorelei Lee along with Jacky and Mairead. She rejects Jacky's offer of friendship and aggressively competes for the better quarters. * [[Weisling|'Weisling']]: cowardly steward onboard the Wolverine and the Cerberus. * [[Abraham Scroggs|'Abraham Scroggs']]: sickly captain of the hell ship Wolverine. Allows Jacky to come aboard in order to take advantage of her, but later dies of a heart attack when his crew mutinies against him. Jacky becomes the ranking officer afterward. * The Lafitte Brothers: French pirates whose slaves are freed by Jacky during the events of ''Under the Jolly Roger''. Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bloody Jack Category:Female Characters